


Something Between Us

by SapphireSue



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, crack pairing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireSue/pseuds/SapphireSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had only been in Peter's room for less than a minute, and the man had already masturbated to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Between Us

Logan looks around the room, eyes scanning and taking everything in. He’s not looking for anything in particular, he’s just studying Peter through his room. What better way to get to know someone than check their room out, right?

He takes small steps, back and forth, barely moving from his spot. He explores with his eyes, and looks at the coffee table. He bends over and gives it a better look, one hand reaching out to meddle with all the shit there. But he stops halfway, freezing, suddenly getting a sniff of spunk in the air. He straightens up, eyebrows furrowed, looking around. He searches for the smell, but as soon as it entered his nostrils, it’s gone.

And his eyes land on Peter, whose eyes lock on his. The corner of the kid’s lips tug upwards as he looks away. His cheeks are tinted pink, but barely noticeable.

Logan sees it, though. And he sees a really damp paper towel on the floor, a feet away from where the kid is sitting.

When the kid is convinced and everyone’s moving to leave, Logan stops and grabs a handful of the kid’s shirt, pulling him back into the room.

"Missed something?" He asks, and nods to the kid’s hand, where there’s drying cum on his fore and middle finger.

Peter stares at it, his mind going blank.

Before he could even blink, he’s bending over, a big, fat dick fucking into his ass. He wonders if Logan has the same powers as he. But that thought is pushed out of his head, and he lets out a poorly stifled moan.

…

Hank is already sitting on the driver’s seat, both hands on the steering wheel, eyes on the house.

"Have they lost their way?" He hears Charles mutter impatiently beside him, and he glances at the man, and turns back to the house.

The front door opens and Peter steps out, followed by Logan.

"C’mon, hurry up." Charles says.

Logan catches up on Peter and slides a hand along the kid’s back, “Relax, it’s only been a minute.” And pushes the kid, just with a bit of force.

"You okay?" Charles asks, once Peter is seated.

"Yeah, totally fine."

Charles narrows his eyes just a bit, and leans closer, placing a hand on the kid’s knee to steady himself. “Do you have a fever?”

"No."

Charles gives him one last, long look before setting back in his own seat.

Peter flashes a smile, not directed to anyone, and intertwines his fingers, placing his hands on his lap, putting a bit of pressure on his crotch. He sighs lightly and looks at the window, and sees Logan’s reflection smirking at him.

And he swears, that man can see through anything.


End file.
